Dulce obsesion
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: Cuando el amor es tan fuerte que ciega los sentidos, cuando se ama tanto que no importa el dolor, cuando piensas que no puedes vivir si no lo tienes junto a ti, cuando eso pasa es amor u obsesion? *SasuxSaku* One-shot


_**Les dejo otro de mis one-shots, puede que lo hayan visto publicado en otros lugares, es parte de mi coleccion, epero que les guste y ya saben, me dicen lo que piensan en los reviews**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio TT^TT (decir eso me hace recordar que la vida es cruel) Es de Kishimoto-sama  
**_

* * *

**_Dulce obsesión _**

**by  
**

**_Mizu no hikari_**

_ **O**diarte es lo que debería hacer_

_ **B**esarte es lo que deseo _

_ **S**er tuya es mi sueño_

_ **E**namorarte mi gran anhelo_

_ **S**entir tus labios rozando los míos_

_ **I**lusiones nada más… pues sé que no vendrás_

_ **O**scuridad me queda si no estás_

_ **N**o sobreviviré si no vienes por mí_

_**SasuxSaku**_

Te necesito mi dulce obsesión y odio esta dependencia, odio amarte como te amo porque sólo me has lastimado, porque muchas veces me has demostrado que nunca te he importado…

Tras azotar la puerta salí furiosa de la habitación, te deje sentado en el sillón sin ninguna intención aparente de moverte, mantenías tu expresión indiferente como si lo que decía no te involucrara, otra pelea en la que me marchaba y nuevamente no te interesaba. Que volvería seguramente pensaste, otras veces a pasado, volví pidiendo que lo olvidáramos pero esta vez no será así, me cansé de llorar, de ser yo la que vuelve pidiendo perdón por algo que no hice y sólo porque te amo demasiado, porque no quiero vivir sin ti pero hoy… hoy no puedo continuar

Los días pasan y nada cambia, pensé que lo ibas a hacer, me equivoqué pues sigues igual

¿Eres una obsesión? ¿En eso te convertiste? Sí, eso debes ser pues no encuentro otra explicación a este deseo masoquista de tenerte a pesar de que se bien que no me quieres, te retengo a mi lado aferrada a falsas esperanzas, imaginando que un día tu mirada se volvería cálida pero el tiempo me demuestra lo contrario ¿Un beso? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Una sonrisa? Son sólo parte de mis fantasías

Me fui nuevamente gritando que te odiaba, una mentira que te dio risa, yo misma me sentí estúpida porque aunque muchas veces te maldije Uchiha sé que odiarte jamás podría, si eres mi razón de amar, tal vez yo para ti no sea nada pero tú para mi eres todo… es absurdo, ya lo entendí pero es así

Me enamoraste sin intento alguno, tal vez fueron tus ojos de negro profundo o tu cabello azabache lo que me atrajo, no lo sé, no tengo una razón después de todo de eso se trata el amor, de querer sin explicar, pero no lo entiendes… te dije te amo y en silencio te has quedado, como si no hubiera hablado y con eso me has matado

El cielo está gris, como imaginando lo que pasa dentro de mí, camino por las calles de Konoha sin notar a los desconocidos que mi alrededor van, llego hasta esa banca donde te declaré mi amor y para mi felicidad o mi perdición ese día me aceptaste sin mucha emoción

Me llené de ilusiones, fui ingenua pues llanto y mas llanto has causado y ni siquiera te ha importado, siempre es lo mismo, me hablas sin pudor, sólo me buscas para tu satisfacción soy como un juguete al que recurres cuando no tienes con qué mas entretenerte y me duele…

Buscaba tu corazón, no lo encontré, te brindé cariño, no lo aceptaste, te ofrecí compañía, la rechazaste ¿Qué más puedo darte? Te le he entregado todo, no me queda nada, te di hasta lo más puro de mi, mi cuerpo, mi inocencia, mi alma incluso te has llevado…

No me quedan fuerzas, soy cobarde lo sé, por tomar la salida fácil, por querer evadir el sufrimiento, por pensar que así podré parar el torbellino de sentimientos que me desgarran el pecho

Finas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer convirtiéndose de a poco en un aguacero de invierno, subo por una larga escalera sintiendo el agua golpeando en mi cuerpo, al llegar a la terraza estoy totalmente empapada, tiemblo… pero estoy segura que no es de frío, siento como el agua deshace mi maquillaje arrastrando dos lagrimas negras, mi pelo suelto a mi rostro se pega cuando miro al abismo donde me pretendo perder

Me asomo una vez más, esa es mi salida, mi forma de escapar, la única forma que tengo para renunciar a tu amor, comienzo a trepar la delgada reja que me protege de la mortal caída, estoy decidida… de nada me sirve vivir si no te tengo junto a mí, cierro los ojos para recordar otra vez tu rostro, una última tortura no me hará mal, el ruido de la lluvia es lo único que se oye en el silencio que parece nunca acabar, me balanceo pero alguien me jala hacía atrás

-Sigues siendo una molestia

Tras varios segundos me atrevo a mirar tu rostro que me mira con incredulidad, estas enojado, lo puedo notar, pero también veo algo más ¿Angustia? ¿Tristeza? Te observo con los ojos nublados por el llanto que todavía no se me ha escapado, esta vez viniste… me seguiste ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Estás igual de empapado que yo, mas te quitas la chaqueta y mi abrigas con ella, sigo temblando, ninguno de los dos ha hablado, no sé qué decir, una vez más no logro descifrar lo que con la mirada intentas gritar, ahora lo veo, esa es tu forma de hablar

Te acercas y suavemente me besas, me entierras en tu pecho donde puedo escuchar a tu corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza que me asusta, oigo un susurro en mi odio que me deja sin aliento

-También te amo, molestia… mi molestia, aunque no lo notabas siempre te seguí, siempre estoy atrás de ti. No te voy a dejar ir

* * *

_**Hasta la proxima, lean mis otros escritos **_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**_**  
**_


End file.
